


Dare

by thestarsjustblinkforus



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Combeferre just wants to sleep, Courf and his party games, M/M, Modern AU, Trope meme, Truth or Dare, preferably with Grantaire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 12:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarsjustblinkforus/pseuds/thestarsjustblinkforus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>E: Are you coming home soon</i>
  <br/>
  <i>C: Yeah - just finishing up here - what’s up?</i>
  <br/>
  <i>E: Courf has invited himself and everyone over here. he is forcing us all to play party games.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>E: I loathe party games</i>
  <br/>
  <i>E: Bcuz I hate funn</i>
  <br/>
  <i>E: That was courf he stole my phone</i>
  <br/>
  <i>E: He’s making us play naked twister I don’t even understand how that</i>
  <br/>
  <i>E: Bossuet just broke a lamp</i>
  <br/>
  <i>C: Which lamp?</i>
  <br/>
  <i>E: Help me please</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dare

**  
E: Are you coming home soon**

**C: Yeah - just finishing up here - what’s up?**

**E: Courf has invited himself and everyone over here. he is forcing us all to play party games.**

**E: I loathe party games**

**E: Bcuz I hate funn**

**E: That was courf he stole my phone**

**E: He’s making us play naked twister I don’t even understand how that**

**E: Bossuet just broke a lamp**

**C: Which lamp?**

**E: Help me please**

It’s been a long day. Excruciatingly long. He’s spent the last five hours grading mid terms and is hanging onto consciousness by his fingernails at this point, and now it looks like his night won’t be ending anytime soon. He rests his head briefly on his desk, his phone still in his hand, and it buzzes again.

**E: Help me help me help me**

Courf just broke up with… someone. Carol? Carlo? He rubs his eyes under his glasses trying to remember. He hadn’t actually met them yet it was so new, but the length of the romance hardly ever seems to matter to him when it’s done. He always turns into what Grantaire calls I’M HAVING ALL THE FUN ALL OF IT COURF and they indulge him because he’s the first in line to offer hugs and butt pats when one of them is down.

But he really really would like to do the sleeping thing. Right now… right, right, right now…

He closes his eyes. Tells himself,  _5 minutes, just 5…_

20 minutes later his phone buzzes again and he jerks awake.

**E: Where are you horrible naked things are happening**

He makes himself get up from his chair only whining a little bit as he hoists his bag onto his shoulder and tucks his phone into his pocket. He grabs his coat on the way out, dragging it behind him like Linus’s blanket and  _blanket… blankets… pillows… bed…how do you even play naked twister… bed bed bed…_

_***_

When he finally makes it home after nearly missing his stop, he gets all the way to his door before he realizes he’s left his keys sitting on his desk. He rests his head against it and moans, “It’s me. I forgot my keys,” and stumbles back as the door opens to reveal Courf.

Naked.

With a sock on his cock.

“Ferre! Quick! Truth or Dare.”

He’d like to say this is the first time this has ever happened.

It is not.

“Don’t think, just answer: Truth or Dare!”

_Just get this over with_ _and then you can go to bed._

“Dare." _Shit._ "I mean  _truth_." _Shit._ "I meant truth.”

“Nu uuuh!” Eponine crows from the floor where she appears to have Bahorel in a headlock who looks perfectly pleased about it. “You said  _Dare_!”

_Chrissake_ …

“Ok, fine,  _fine_.  _Dare_  and then you have to leave. I love you all but it’s 2 am. And Wednesday.”

Courf ushers him in and he can see that the apartment is completely trashed. Bottles everywhere, pizza boxes,  _glitter_  for some reason, half-played board games with their pieces scattered all over the carpet,  _clothes_ … Everyone seems to be in various states of undress and there are two pairs of feet sticking out from underneath the Twister mat which look like Joly and Bossuet’s. Feuilly’s fallen asleep in one of the chairs, his cheek resting against his fist with a lipsticked kiss smudged at the corner of his mouth. Enjolras is sitting on the couch with his knees up against his chest, his hands pressed over his eyes while Jehan sits next to him rubbing his shoulders comfortingly and missing a sock.

“I dare _you_.  _Combeferre_. To make out with the hottest person in this room. For… fine minutes. Five.  _Five_  minutes.”

He barely finishes correcting himself before he closes his eyes and leans forward lips puckered expectantly, and Combeferre pats him gently on the cheek as he turns, yawning, to look for…

He has to be here, he’s never  _not_  at these things-

_Ah._

He sees him in the kitchen rummaging through one of the drawers and drops his bag at his feet.

He shoves his jacket off, letting it fall to the ground behind him as he enters the kitchen and Grantaire looks up at him, meets his eyes about half a second before he takes his face in his hands and kisses him.

And then kisses him some more.

And then some more.

And some more.

And eventually, after getting over the surprise of being tackled by someone’s mouth, Grantaire starts responding, he starts kissing back and his one hand clutches at Combferre’s waist, gathering the fabric of his t-shirt in his fist so he can get at  _skin_ , the other against his neck and it feels like he’s got something in his hand but he doesn’t care what because they’ve got at least 4 more minutes left and he wants to make the most of them so he moves in closer, effectively pinning him against the counter and his hands are sliding back into Grantaire’s hair and it’s really soft and there’s glitter in it and really where the fuck did all this glitter come from and he remembers suddenly they both have to breathe so he pulls away just enough to do that before working his way along his jaw to his neck so he can kiss there while resting his head on his shoulder because he is still so goddamn tired and Grantaire is kind of panting now, still clutching at him and he makes this  _hmph_  sound when his teeth graze his jugular and he decides he wants his mouth again so he takes it and he can’t really hear anything else but the way their breath sounds tangled up in each other and their hums and gasps, and he wonders if it would be weird to ask Grantaire if he wants to come to bed with him. He’s been thinking about it for a while actually but he’s been so  _busy_ with mid terms and-

Courf clears his throat, says, “Uh. Time.”

He pulls away reluctantly and Grantaire follows the movement stumbling a bit towards him on the release and Combeferre sees now he’s holding a container of glue in his hand. He’s squeezed it so hard the top’s come off and it’s running down the side of the bottle.

“Why do you have the glue?”

Grantaire’s staring at him wide eyed and flushed and his kiss swollen mouth forms words without any sound before he clears his throat as well and says, huskily,

“Lamp. I was gonna fix it. It’s broken. It broke.”

“Oh. Right. Thanks.”

“No problem…”

“So I think it’s time to leave,” Jehan says getting to his feet and Enjolras falls over onto the couch in the space he was occupying, his hands still over his eyes and Combeferre wonders if he’s actually fallen  _asleep_  that way. He looks at Jehan who is biting his lower lip with trying not to smile and  _blushing_  as he tries to wrangle an unmoving, grinning Courf into a winter coat, who agrees, “Yes, yes, we should go. We should definitely go. You though-” he gestures at Grantaire. “ _You_  should definitely stay though and… ah.  _Fix Combeferre’s lamp._ ”

Jehan grabs their shoes and waves good night with them, Courf slinging an arm around his neck and murmuring in his ear, “You gave me your _sock_ …”, as Bahorel and Eponine untangle themselves from each other and get awkwardly to their feet. They stumble a little over the empty bottles, muttering, “Fuck it’s late”, “Yeah, yes, going now,” and Bahorel catches her as she slips on a deck of spilled cards hoisting her effortlessly over his shoulder with an “I gotcha."

He grins over the curve of her bottom as they exit, and Eponine  _winks_  at them with her chin perched in her hands, elbows against his back, before pulling the door shut behind them.

The others haven’t stirred and Combeferre decides they can stay as long as they stay  _asleep_.

“What the fuck was that...” Grantaire says quietly after a moment and Combeferre thinks about reaching out and hooking his fingers into his belt loops because he kissed _back_. A _lot_. He settles for nudging his toe with his, a gentle kick, a _come on now, you know_ , but says out loud, “A _dare_ ,” when Grantaire just stares at him, suddenly feeling cautious and uncertain in the face of Grantaire's caginess.

Grantaire frowns and looks away and he's beginning to realize that that was the worst thing he could have said right now. He feels drunk with tiredness, he's fucking this up. He should have just kissed Courf like Courf wanted and saved _this_ for another time but

“It's my turn. Truth or Dare.”

Grantaire looks back up at him sharply, and he can see the walls are definitely up and they're _high_ but he prods, gently, “C’mon. Truth or Dare.”

“Fuck, I don’t know," he snaps, " _Truth_.”

“If I asked you to, would you come to bed with me? I really... really really need to sleep... but I’d like it if you were there when I woke up... We could talk? In the morning? I’ve been wanting to talk to you... It’s just...” he grabs his hair tiredly, his palms pressed against his forehead as he closes his eyes, his breath exploding from him as he exhales, “ _Undergrads_...”

Grantaire doesn’t say a word. He opens his eyes and Grantaire's expression hasn’t changed at all and...

He was wrong after all.

He’d thought...

The last month or so they’d been hanging out a lot and he’d thought...

Ok.

“Ok,” he says. “Ok, it’s ok, sorry. I’m just going to go. To my room.”

He nearly trips over his own jacket as he backs away and he thinks, stumbling down the hallway, _fuck_.

_Fuck fuck fuck._

He collapses onto his bed, his bones melting into the mattress and now that he’s finally  _here_  he can’t sleep, he can’t-

The bed dips down slightly beside him.

He opens an eye to see Grantaire, shoving a pillow up under his head, an arm crossed protectively across his chest, his feet practically hanging over the edge.

They look at each other for a moment in the dark.

Combeferre doesn’t reach out though he wants to and Grantaire mumbles as he closes his eyes, settling in,

“You didn’t actually  _ask_  me. But, yeah. Yes. I would.”

“Grantaire…”

“Shhh. I’m trying to  _sleep_.  _God.”_

He smiles into his own pillow and doesn’t say a word more, but thinks,  _“Goodnight, Grantaire…”_ as he closes his eyes and finally, _finally…_


End file.
